


Accidental Selfie

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Mentions of KuroTsuki - Freeform, Nudes, Rimming, Slutty Hinata, accidental selfie, misfired text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Tsukki receives a nude photo from the last person he expects. It may not have been meant for him, but goddamnit he's gonna get a piece of that.A very very late submission for tsukihina week.





	Accidental Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I finally finished it. Really I had no business taking on a project with a deadline at this crucial point in my life but the prompt! It spoke to me! And it said "butthole selfie".
> 
> A very sincere and heartfelt thank you to my sexiest friend who, when I got stuck, agreed to play Hinata for me so my bitch ass could actually finish this. 
> 
> And a second sincere thank you to the discord group for encouraging me and not getting mad at me for being so late!

Tsukishima sat at his desk, headphones on, doing his homework while he listened to his favorite lofi playlist like a good student. It was an average day with a light load and he was breezing through it rather quickly. That is, until he felt his phone vibrate next to his hand. Not many people even bothered to text him; they knew he almost never replied. Though it never stopped Kuroo from trying, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance. 

He was expecting a stupid Kuroo meme. What he got instead was… well, it was… it took him a minute to process what he was seeing and then he threw his phone across the room. It was a picture message from Hinata of all people, his bright fluffy hair immediately recognizable, even if Tsukishima could only see the back of it. He was on his knees on his bed, chest flush with the mattress, legs spread wide, giving him a full view of his little pink asshole and a weirdly soft looking ballsack. His dick, thank god, was not visible in the photo, though because it was too small or because it was hard, Tsukishima did not know. The caption said  _ if u want sum of this u no where 2 find me. _

Tsukishima was going to have a stroke. He was frantically trying to figure out when he might have accidentally wandered into an alternate dimension. Because there was no way. No way Hinata was sexually active. No way he was interested in  _ Tsukishima.  _ No way he would send lewd selfies to a classmate who didn’t even like him. No fucking way he was even observant enough to notice Tsukki was gay. He wasn’t even sure Yamaguchi had figured it out. And if Yamaguchi hadn’t then Hinata’s dumb ass hadn’t. Right?

Hinata had always been bold. But this? Sending a photo of his asshole to teammate he couldn’t possibly know for sure even liked boys and propostioning him for sex? This was a level of dumbassery he never expected. Was not prepared for. Could not compute. Tsukishima.exe had stopped working.

The question in his head he refused to even acknowledge was why was he suddenly horny? Because it certainly couldn’t be Hinata’s ass that turned him on. Hinata wasn’t even his type. He liked tall, dark, and sexy types. Like Kuroo minus the personality. He didn’t like shrimpy little loudmouths. Right? If he was that loud in regular life, how loud must he be with a dick stuffed inside his ass? And that thought in no way made him hornier. Not at all.

He thought it best to just return to studying. Put it from his mind and kill any vague totally unrelated horniness with math. But the problems were too easy and he found himself curious how Hinata was able to photograph himself from such an angle. Had he gotten help from a second person? Did that mean he  _ was  _ sexually active? As far as Tsukki could tell, Kageyama was Hinata’s best friend and he couldn’t imagine Kageyama ever doing anyone a favor like this. He wanted to investigate. But that meant retrieving his phone and looking at the photo.

Maybe he should switch over to his English homework. That would at least be a bit more challenging. But he couldn’t focus. Not when he could feel the weight of his phone from across the room. Sitting there on his bed. Mocking him. Maybe just a peek. Just so he could see how Hinata got such a difficult angle.

So he went over to his bed and gingerly picked it up. The screen had gone dark but it lit up when he held his thumb on the home key, unlocking it with his fingerprint and showing no new messages thankfully. The photo was still up on his screen from before he threw it. He sucked in a deep breath as he tapped it to make it full screen. Upon closer inspection, he could see Hinata’s phone peeking out where his head was resting on his folded arms. He’d used a mirror but had cropped out the obvious evidence of it apparently. A shot like this still took patience and skill, two things he didn’t think Hinata had.

And as Tsukishima was staring hard at this photo, he noticed a bit of shininess. Shininess in a place it would not normally be, that he might not have noticed had he not zoomed in a little “trying to solve a mystery.” It would appear that Hinata’s asshole was a bit wet. But wet with what? Surely he didn’t… unless? Surely not. Who exactly would have taught Hinata about lube? And if it was lube, did that mean he’d been playing with his ass before he took this photo?

He knew he shouldn’t have looked. Who fucking cared how he took the pic? His mental health was much more important and he’d just completely destroyed it in thirty damn seconds.

Tsukki closed out of the photo, closed out of the app entirely. He took his headphones off and changed into his sleep clothes. He needed to go to bed. Doing homework wasn’t going to distract him. Nothing would save him now except maybe a good night’s rest. And maybe when he woke up he’d be in his own original reality because this one clearly cannot be the one he was from.

So he hit the lights and put his glasses on his nightstand and he pulled the covers all the way up to his ears. Sleep did not come for him right away. But he refused to think about the photo. He wouldn’t. Instead he recited the names of all the dinosaurs he knew over and over, resolutely, until he eventually drifted off. 

Though he might perhaps have been better off staying awake. At least awake he could control his thoughts. Asleep, he had to take whatever his brain threw at him. Most of his dreams were a jumbled mess of talking buttholes and mirror realties and weirdly sexual oranges. But one dream, just at dawn, became terribly coherent.

Tsukishima was at practice, sipping water and taking a break on the sidelines. Hinata crawled over to him, asking him for a sip, saying he’d left his in the club room. Before Tsukki could answer, plush pink lips closed around the tip and intense brown eyes bore deep into his own as he sucked hard on it. In a blink, Hinata was in his lap, their teammates carrying on oblivious to how sensually the team baby, everyone’s cute little brother, was moving his hips in Tsukki’s lap. And when Tsukki threw him down, suddenly Hinata’s clothes had disappeared and so had the team. His legs were spread and there was that shiny pink asshole again.

He looked so beautiful spread out like that, face a picture of pure lust. A siren, if he ever saw one, calling to him with what he wanted the most: ass. He looked into Hinata’s eyes once again, getting confirmation that he was allowed this. And then he thrust himself inside, a pleasure so overwhelming he woke up instantly, with a deep gasp, still cumming in his sleep shorts, with nothing he could do to stop himself making a mess.

Great. Now he was sleep deprived and grumpy and sticky and still vaguely fucking horny. And unless Hinata fell off that mountain he bikes up every day, Tsukki was going to have to face him in like two hours. He contemplated just staying in bed, not even bothering with school. But then Hinata would know he’d wussed out and that was unacceptable.

But how was he supposed to face him?? The offer to fuck was difficult enough to get past, but now he’d have to contend with this dream too. But then again… his dick was apparently interested and Hinata  _ had  _ offered. What if… what if he just went for it? It wasn’t like he had anything to lose, right? It was a sure thing… right?

But could he really fuck  _ Hinata _ ? He’d never thought of him as an option before. Unlike Kuroo who always seemed to lean in a little too closely and who frequently put his hands in places they didn’t need to be, who practically purred Tsukki’s name every time he said it, Hinata had always treated Tsukishima like a sort of rival at best and a smelly ogre at worst. And up until now, that dynamic had been just fine with him. Hinata was loud and annoying and endlessly stupid. 

But if Tsukki really thought about it, he could see how some people, objectively, might think he was cute. And he surely had a lot of stamina, which was pretty important for sexual activity. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all, sleeping with him. 

Tsukki had almost convinced himself. Enough, at least, to finish up the last of his homework before getting ready for the day and heading out. But on the walk to school, with nothing to really distract himself, he found himself waffling about it and getting more and more nervous with each step. By the time they entered the school gates, Yamaguchi was giving him weird looks, but he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

As they walked to the club room to change, Tsukki could already hear Hinata yelling from the gym, so any hope he’d clung to that the shrimp would have fallen off the mountain evaporated. Although, at least he wouldn’t have to undress next to him quite yet.

Tsukki dalied as long as possible in the club room before finally joining the others for practice. He took a deep breath to steel himself before entering the gym and he kept his eyes down as he changed his shoes. But the weird thing was, nothing was weird. Hinata was acting the same as he always did. Even towards Tsukki. Which, how? Why? How do you send a picture of your butthole to a teammate and get left on read and then act like the whole thing never happened?

So either alternate realities were real or Hinata was straight up ignoring him and that was just untenable. Hinata can’t just make Tsukki want him out of nowhere and then pay him no attention. So now he was annoyed, which officially put him back in his comfort zone as he resolved to call the shrimp out on his teasing bullshit. But it would have to wait until after school so he’d have time to really work up a good steam and formulate how to get him alone.

Almost worse than being ignored, however, was how Tsukishima was suddenly  _ noticing. _ From the strength in Hinata’s thighs to the plumpness of his ass, the hungry look on his face as he chased the ball. And when they were changing for class, he could see how defined all of his other muscles had become too. And that was fucking annoying because now he can’t just unsee it.

He spent his day in class half horny and kinda pissed off about it and those two moods combined made him weirdly aggressive during afternoon practice. It did not go without comment. Yet still, despite his obviously odd behavior, Hinata did nothing to acknowledge him beyond what was normal.

When practice ended and Hinata was assigned the task of cleaning up all the balls, Tsukishima ‘accidentally’ knocked over the almost full cart, partially to delay him getting to the club room, but mostly just to be petty. Tsukki did not take kindly to being ignored all day.

He had told Yamaguchi before practice not to wait for him today, that he had something to do, and very lucky for him, Kageyama got impatient and left as soon as Tsukki volunteered to lock up and turn in the key. An unusual request from him, but one that he explained away by stating it was his fault for knocking over the ball cart. By the time Hinata arrived to change his clothes, the two of them were the only ones left. Perfect.

He tried his best to call up all the aggravation from earlier, still not totally sure where to start. Because ‘hey, why did you show me your butthole?’ didn’t feel like the correct thing to say. But then he saw Hinata removing his shorts, leaving him in just his underwear and Tsukki couldn’t help himself. He walked up behind the other boy and hooked a finger into his waistband and tugged the briefs out far enough to get a good look at the ass inside, making an assessing humming noise. 

Hinata yelped and jumped forward. He moved his hands to his ass in a protective gesture as he turned around, face a deep red. “Ts-ts-tsukishima!!” he shouted.

Seeing Hinata flustered put Tsukki at ease. Teasing the little crow was very familiar territory. He smirked. “What? So you’ll show me photos but I can’t see it in person? I’m just trying to collect on your offer.”

“O-offer??” Hinata seemed genuinely confused.

“Idiot, you know what the word offer means, don’t you?” Tsukishima pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the message, showing the screen to Hinata. “It says right here, ‘if you want some of this, you know where to find me. So I just thought I’d check out the goods,” he said, feigning nonchalance.

“OHMYGOD how do you have that pic???” Hinata asked as he lunged for the phone.

Tsukishima was just fast enough to pull the phone out of reach. “You sent it to me, stupid.” 

“Shit! Nooo! That was supposed to go to--ugh, it doesn’t matter! Why can’t I  _ read _ ??” he lamented and buried his red face in his hands. Tsukishima was oddly disappointed. He should have felt relieved that things could go back to normal but instead he was just annoyed. He didn’t appreciate being teased.

“So you're saying I  _ can't  _ have some of this?” he asked as he moved in ever so close and grabbed a handful of pert buttcheek. “Because that photo was pretty enticing. You've made me very hungry. Take responsibility, Hina-chaaan~~”

Hinata put his hands out to steady himself, landing on lithe abs, as Tsukki pulled him closer by his ass. He looked up at him curiously, as if truly seeing him for the first time. And then in a move so bold, it could only be Hinata, he reached down and cupped Tsukki’s dick, stroking assessing fingers from base to tip. “Hmm I always figured you’d be big. Okay. For today, you can do what you like,” he said, shyness all but vanished. And before the blond could react to the change, he was being pulled down by his neck, plush lips suddenly pressed against his own.

But Tsukki wasn’t one to question things when he was getting what he wanted. Pressing Hinata against the full length of himself, he kissed him for all he was worth. He’d had 24 hours of pent up horny energy to burn and dammit he was gonna burn it. He wanted Hinata to forget all about the other boy, the one to which he had planned to send the photo. He threaded his fingers through orange locks and held him still as the kiss turned sloppy. His glasses pressed into pink cheeks but he wasn’t thinking about the smudges it would leave, he was only thinking about the cute little moans coming from the face below his.

Hinata was starting to press his hips into Tsukki, his hardness more than obvious in just his tiny underpants. His moans had taken on a whiney quality which was just delicious. "You're this worked up already? I haven't even touched you yet..." He teased.

"Shut up! You looked at my picture and didn't say anything. You want my ass!" he countered.

This was true. But Tsukki couldn't tell him that. He'd rather die than let Hinata have the upper hand in anything. So he pushed his thigh between Hinata's legs and pressed him back against the lockers, going to lick gently at the outer rim of his ear.

Hinata clutched at his shirt and ground against his leg sloppily as he threw his head back with a groan. " _ Fuck! _ "

Hinata's hands started unbuttoning Tsukki's shirt, but when he reached the top he just let it hang open as impatient fingers stroked up and down his torso. Tsukki never realized before how touch starved he'd been this whole time. He returned his lips the ginger's mouth and when he got tired of feeling up Tsukki's abs, his hands went for the zip on his pants.

Hinata immediately wrapped his fingers around the blond's mostly hard dick the moment he could.

Tsukki closed his eyes and huffed out a relieved breath. He felt like a thirsty man in the desert getting his first sip of water. But he couldn't let the shorter boy get too carried away or he'd lose it and embarrass himself. So he spun Hinata around by the hips and got down on his knees, nuzzling his face in Hinata's crack and pulling his briefs down with his teeth.

Hinata's hands fell onto the locker as he braced himself. He leaned forward and shifted his legs to expose his bare ass and rocked it side to side, ready for Tsukishima's next move.

Tsukishima smiled devilishly at his eagerness and gripped the boy's hips to keep him in place. "Stay still," he commanded as he dipped his head to taste the perfect hole that had been haunting his dreams, hints of boyish musk on his tongue.

Resisting Tsukishima's grip, Hinata's hips squirmed and wiggled at his tongue's touch.

Hinata smelled like sweat and hard work, a scent Tsukishima was very surprised to learn he liked. Some other time he'd like to take a day to learn everything about the body that was so pliant under his hands. But today, he was on a mission. He needed to get this boy ready to take his dick so he wasted no time in spearing his tongue as deep into Hinata's ass as it would go, tongue fucking his hole as quick and hard as he could.

" _ M-more _ . More!" Hinata demanded.

_ Insatiable little slut _ , Tsukki thought to himself. He was already giving him 100% and he still wanted more? Tsukishima added a finger as well, figuring that was at least longer than his tongue. The fact that Hinata was still a bit loose made his dick twitch. He couldn't help himself, he just had to comment on it. "Just how long did you spend fucking yourself yesterday that you're still this loose, hm? Whose dick were you imagining inside you?"

"None of your business, Bakashima," he sassed, smirk playing at his lips.

He slapped Hinata's ass cheek with his free hand for the sass and got a yelp in return and then, interestingly, a moan. Something to explore later. As he shoved in a second finger, he asked again, "Whose dick?"

Hinata blatantly ignored him and rocked his hips back onto his fingers. Because he was a little shit who got off on defiance. 

Tsukishima took his revenge by pressing right into his prostate and adding his tongue back into the mix. The spastic reaction he got in return was well worth the effort. He'd never had sex with anybody before but he was pretty sure spit wasn't going to be enough. So he pulled back to quickly scan the room for anything better. Luckily, there was a bottle of lotion on the shelf. He grabbed it and squirted it directly onto Hinata's entrance, not bothering to warm it up at all. Because he was a little shit too.

Hinata became desperate to be filled again and said "Come on, Tsukishima! You gonna do me or what?"

Tsukki ignored him. He didn't like being talked back to. He needed to remind the shrimp he wasn't Bakayama who could get fired up at even the slightest provocation. He added a third finger and attacked his prostate with everything he had, until Hinata's legs got so weak he dropped down to his knees and he was clinging to the locker for support.

Hinata felt the burning surfacing on his skin, losing control of everything he had. His arm reached back to Tsukki.

Tsukki figured that now he'd reduced Hinata to incoherent moaning instead of sassy sentences, it was a good time to pull his fingers out and lotion up his dick. He was so hard he could probably break glass. He turned Hinata to face him and crowded in close. He was sitting on his knees with Hinata pulled into his lap with his splayed legs extending behind him. He looked dazed and he was drooling a little. Perfect. Tsukki rubbed his dick against the smaller boy's hole, but didn't push in quite yet.

Hinata threw his arms around Tsukki's shoulders and started huffing into his neck. Exhilarated and nervous all at the same time feeling the head of his huge dick prodding his ass.

Tsukki popped the head in and Hinata gave a sharp gasp. His arms squeezed tighter around Tsukki's neck and Tsukki wrapped one of his own arms around Hinata's lower back, pulling him forwards slowly onto his cock.

Hinata's moan into his neck was long and breathy, overwhelmed by the extent he was being filled and stretched.

Tsukki pressed in until he was all the way inside, grinding his hips slowly and deeply, waiting for Hinata to acclimate. He was breathing heavily but seemed to be having trouble relaxing. "Have you ever had a dick this big before?" he asked, covering his curiosity with a smug tone.

Hinata set his forehead on tsukkis shoulder. "It's. A lot." Then he sat himself upright and began to wedge Tsukki in on his own. "Let me do this." 

His movements were small as he worked his tight asshole up and down Tsukki's dick, his mouth hanging wider the deeper he got. Tsukki used the hand that wasn't wrapped around Hinata's waist to brace himself against the locker. He was content to let Hinata adjust for now, knowing his size required patience, though it was starting to wear thin. The little ginger was so tight and he looked so sexy with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, a cute blush high on his cheeks. He'd never be able to look at his sweaty face the same way again.

Hinata's slow dips lengthened, sliding up and down the entirety of Tsukki's dick.

Tsukki was feeling great but this pace just wouldn't do. He needed more, to show off his own manliness, no longer content to let Hinata control the pace. He'd had his time to adjust. Now it was Hinata's turn to  _ take it _ . So he tightened his hold on Hinata's hips and thrust up hard to meet him and without giving him time to react or fight back, started a brutal pace, the force of his thrusts banging the smaller boy's body loudly into the locker behind him.

The noises Hinata made were guttural, like everything was suddenly caught in his throat and couldn't push through. Sweat pearled from his skin and dripped down his desperate face. "Oh fuck, oooohhhh fuck." His hands scrambled and clung onto Tsukki's arms for any sort of stability.

At this pace Tsukishima knew he wouldn't last; the past 24 hours had been one long tease and Hinata looked so fucking hot right now. So hot, in fact, the blond actually told him so. "You look good when you're getting fucked," he growled. He thought about reaching a hand down to help the shrimp out but he knew if he did that he'd lose his leverage and honestly if this little shit wanted to cum he could do it on his cock or not at all.

"Oh god, it's so much. It's SO much!" Hinata was drooling, sweating, and crying out with his mouth wide open. "Tsukki, it feels so good!" He no longer had control over his hips as they erratically rocked on his cock.

Hinata had regained the momentum, but his rhythm was so sloppy, all Tsukki could do was keep his hips flexed out and hope his dick didn't slip out and get crushed while Hinata chased his orgasm with everything he was worth. And when Tsukki felt Hinata clenching down as he wailed long and loud, he took the opportunity to grab his small hips with both hands and slam himself all the way inside before burying himself as deep as he could go, enjoying the somewhat rhythmic clenching of Hinata's aftershocks as he released everything he had.

Tsukki buried his face in Hinata's neck as he tried to hold in a scream, letting out merely a growl instead as the two held on to each other like they were trying to keep their souls in their bodies.

Tsukki's balls were so empty they ached and he was almost afraid to pull out because, if how messy their torsos were was any indication, Hinata's ass wouldn't be clean again for at least a week. But that was his problem. 

Tsukki used his long arms to reach the pile of used towels, grabbing one for himself and one for the half dead shrimp still clinging to his shoulders. "Here, you're gonna need this," he said as he slipped himself out with a hiss and began to wipe all the cum off.

"Wahhh so messy! I never said you could finish inside, Bakashima," Hinata whined, towel between his legs. He was glaring at Tsukishima as well, but Tsukki just looked smugly back at him as if to say  _ and what the fuck are you gonna do about it, hm? You know you liked it. _

A look he immediately regretted as Hinata answered it with a declaration of "I'm staying at your house tonight. Since you wrecked my ass, I can't ride my bike properly and I need a bath."

Tsukishima glared back hard, knowing full well he couldn't refuse. He was a dick, sure, but he wasn't a monster. He huffed and said "Fine. But if you spend the night, I get to fuck you again."

Hinata pursed his lips as he mulled it over. "You can have a blow job and I get to use the bath for as long as I want."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Tsukki had never had a blow job before so he didn't feel like this would be a downgrade at all. So with that sexy thought in mind, they stuffed their cum stained towels in their bags to wash later and locked up, both looking forward to exploring this new side of their relationship.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. As always, you can find me at mistakenforademigod on all social media. Please follow me on Twitter! My feed is almost entirely gay porn and I have like no followers but if you reach out I WILL talk to you.


End file.
